Hidden in Plain Sight
by Gazzadcs
Summary: Harry Potter and several others died as kids, but that isn't the end for them. Death is only the beginning. Who will they become now that the barrier of mortality has been lifted? Bleach/Harry potter crossover
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_**For those of you who have read my profile you will most likely already have an idea of what this story is going to be about. For those who haven't I would suggest you have a little read on the Zaraki is Harry Potter idea to understand the basics of this fic and who's fic gave me the idea in the first place. Now as most of you have already guessed this will be my first fic and I would appreciate it if you would inform me of what you think. However please explain why you dislike any of it before simply insulting the fic. And one more thing, TheBlackSeaReaper helped me come up with a lot of the ideas for this fic so here a thank you from me. **_

**Beta-reader: **_**TheBlackSeaReaper and Jiyle**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. Now to get started**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Now I wonder, what would happen if an event, history, your fate or even secrets were altered or revealed. Would it change destiny? Break prophecies, even complete them? Perhaps it could remake the world or allow us to shape it as we see fit.**

**Would we know if these things happened? Would we carry on as if everything is alright or would we feel uneasy or even driven mad by the knowledge of the truth.**

**Are you surprised? Maybe a little afraid of what could happen or has happened? Or perhaps like me, you are excited and desire to see it happen just to see the change and chaos such an absurd and insane idea would bring. But what would you do if such a thing has already happened and is simply hidden in plain sight. Let's remove the veils over our eyes and see what happens when such events come into place in this life and the next. **

_Who would have thought that You-Know-Who reign of terror would end because of the very thing his death eaters followed him for? His cruelty, his hate, his power and of course the fear. His cruelly lost him two of his most important and loyal followers, turning them into some of his most powerful and aggressive enemies. His hate brought the wrath of all the players that wished to stay neutral. His power brought the masses against him, to fight their children. But against the odds his biggest mistake came in the form of fear, a fear of a new born boy at that. Never underestimate the power of a pure light soul for it can bring even the most twisted of individuals to justice. Praise Harry Potter for ending this Nightmare, Praise the Boy-Who-Lived for removing the taint from our homes._

_Rita Skeeter. 4__th__ November 1991. Read more on page 13._

While the country praised the boy-who-lived, and celebrated the end of the war and the beginning of peace, while praising the boy who lived a man and his sister-in-law, a widow, and a married couple grew angry and disgusted with what they were reading. While their thoughts varied from person to person, they all amounted to the same thought: "_Why did that child's innocence save him but my/our child/nephew didn't?"._

* * *

(**Malfoy Manor**)

The two occupants of this luxurious estate were none other than Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black, both death-eaters-turned-traitor. Both of whom had betrayed the dark lord in the midst of heavy grief and a need for vengeance. Eventually, after calming down and reminding themselves that he was dead and he was not coming _back,_ their thoughts began to wander and reminisce on how all this began, and how the first innocent child had died.

*_Flashback*_

_Bloody, tired and panting from exertion, Lucius was unable to think of anything but the agony. The alliance and peace talks with the vampires was a trap. He and his entire squad had been trapped by anti-portkey barriers and attacked before they could even say: "Oh Sh**". He was running as soon as he saw the barrier go up. He knew he wasn't a coward, but why was his entire squad insane or stupid enough tocharge an army of vampires at night? He would probably be laughing at them if he wasn't running for his life. And luckily for him, just as one of the enemy number were about to pounce onto his back, he passed the end of the barrier and activated his portkey, right into his lords home and hopefully rest._

_As soon as he was able to calm his heartbeat, he noticed that the room was empty. It took a few minutes to remember through his hazy mind, that his lord was placing some of his artifacts inside the vault within his house elf's resting chambers. He managed to limp in a noble (see arrogant) way that only a Malfoy could, to the nearest fireplace. "Malf-Ack!...Ok, let try the other arm, Malfoy Manor!" As soon as he entered his manor, he began to take a few steps, only for his body to collapse onto one knee in a fit of agony. If one was to see him now, they would think he was getting ready to bow to his lord and master. Once he himself realized this, as well as the fact the chance of him standing within his own strength was minimal, he called one of this house elves to inform his lord that he had returned._

_It wasn't long before people began to enter the room. The first to enter was none other than his sister-in-law. He noticed the grin on her face fall as soon as she spotted him. He correctly suspected that the grin was from playing with her little nephew, and the loss of such a grin was from seeing his bloody form. It wasn't a surprise when the same happened to his wife when see arrived carrying his son. They had learned by know that showing emotions near or in front of the dark lord would only result in more anguish._

_Finally his lord himself walked within the room. Gliding in much like how Severus did, when he was trying to screw with first year's heads. "Report Luciusssss", with those words he began to explain how it had been a trap from the very beginning, as well as what had become of his own squad. Once he was done there was silence until his lordship spoke. "Sssso you're telling me, that you failed to get the alliance, losssst me a good number of my death eaterssss, abandoned your men to save your own existence and expect to go unpunished?" The faces of those in the room were in different states of shock and disbelief. He had just explained everything, and how he only just survived, and yet he was being blamed for the trap? _

_Before anyone could get their heads round this, the dark lord turned to his wife and used his favourite unforgivable on his wife and son. He could only watch in horror as they crumbled onto the floor, unmoving. "Let thisss be a reminder that next time you fail me Luciusss, you will be next!" And with that he walked past the horrified man, not once looking behind him as he entered the floo. Had he looked behind him, he would have noticed a look of pure resentment coming from his top lieutenant Bellatrix. _

_*End Flashback*_

A few tears leaked from their eyes as they thought of what that monster had done. They quickly became spies for Dumbledore, which in turn, led them into handing over the cup and diary that the dark lord had tasked them to hide. They could still remember how the old man told them that the items were linked to Voldemort's power, and how he was able to track the items down and destroy them, leaving the beast with only himself as a vessel of power.

* * *

(**Tonks' estate**)

Andromeda Tonks stared at a family portrait with blood shot eyes. She hadn't stop crying since everything she cared about had been taken away, by a death eater raid, a show of power for scum and madmen. Her eyes were beginning to drop. She could remember her daughter's laughter and smiles that were adored by everyone she knew, even those she didn't couldn't help but smile at her little bundle of joy. She couldn't believe how a simple outing to Diagon Ally, could turn into the worse day of her life. Everything went dark as her head landed on the table.

_*Dream Flashback*_

_Andromeda couldn't help but giggle at seeing her little Dora, skipping and humming down the street in a bright pink dress with matching hair. It still amazed her husband how his little girl could look so different every day. She giggled again when she remembered the gobsmacked look of horror when he saw his little girl covered from head to toe in such a bright pink, and how that look changed so quickly that he almost got whiplash. One look with the puppy eyes from his daughter and he was wrapped around her little finger, maybe she shouldn't have taught her that look just yet. Mrs. Tonks gave a little shrug before noticing that her husband and daughter had vanished. It was a good thing she knew the point me spell._

_It took her around five minutes before she found them in the pet store, with her little munch kin buried under a mountain of kittens. How she wished she had a camera right now. She then noticed that her husband was buried under a massive dog, and could not help but laugh out loud. "Mommy!" A pink blur tackled her to the ground before she could blink. The next thing she knew she was being glomped by a very excitable pink little monster. "Mommy, mommy can I have some Ice cream? Oh and a kitten, a big fluffy pink! Kitten!" The mother of the pink monster couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face at such cute requests. "I could get you some ice cream sweet heart if I could move, you little monster. For the kitten I am afraid you will have to wait for your father to escape from the doggy". "Awww" Little Dora pouted, before running at the dog on top of her daddy. "Mr. Doggy, get off daddy, I want my kitten!" She yelled her battle cry, before dive bombing into its huge fluffy side. The bad doggy countered with its huge slimy tongue straight to her face. "Eww, hehe stop that it tickles!" The dog remained the victor for another battle!_

_Andromeda couldn't hide her giggles as she walked out of the shop, to get her daughter her well-earned treat. After such a cute display how could she not have earned one? Maybe she should double team her husband for her daughter's kitten. It took her awhile to remember where the ice cream parlour was, at which point she realized she forgot to ask her daughter what flavour she wanted. She couldn't just pick any, since Dora always seemed to change taste buds when it came to sugary treats. After memorizing the shop's location, for the hundredth time (she always seemed to forget were the shop was!) she began to head back._

_After a while she was able to smell smoke, and the closer she got to the store the worse the smell got. Andromeda was beginning to feel sick and the feeling had nothing to do with the smoke. She began to jog, then sprint and then ran as fast as her legs could carry her, as the growing horror began to set in. The horrified women came to a dead halt at the burning building, unable to take her eyes of her husband and daughter, leaning on the dog's side. They were still smiling, and if this was a muggle picture it would look like they were sleeping. The only thing missing was the raise and fall of their chests….She could hear screaming coming from somewhere and her throat was starting to hurt….Everything was going dark_

_*Dream flash back end*_

Her head shot up, as she started screaming once again. The hot tears trailed down her face, wishing, praying, hoping that this is all a nightmare and that her loved ones were just sleeping, waiting for her to come back to them.

* * *

(**Greengrass' Mansion**)

The Greengrass family has always been known for its silent, cold business like persona. However the Ice King and Queen image that the family upheld was destroyed when the death eaters caused the death of their daughter. They knew the death eaters hadn't meant to cause the death of anyone, (after all) it was only meant as a stunt to spread fear and try to bring the neutrals to there cause, which would of helped Voldemort's cause greatly. However no plans last in the face of the enemy, which is what they had become when Voldermort's lackeys arrived, on their annual party at the Greengrass villa.

*_Villa annual event*_

_The scion of Greengrass was once again, showing off his wealth to the other noble families in his villa. The difference between now and the other events, was one blond bundle of joy as his wife had joyfully called her. Daphne Greengrass was their new born child and a great joy for the family as a whole. She was unable to attend the party last year, so his wife had stated that this was her party, which amused him like she usually did. While many would state the Greengrass scion was a cold and unwelcoming individual, that didn't stop them from noticing the look of joy and happiness, that spread through his eyes at the mere mention of his daughter._

_Like usual, the noble families tried to gain favour from him as well as trying and as usual, failing to buy one of his businesses. Hopefully Zabini would come talk to him soon. He was the only one who could hold a decent conversation, without his greed or motives being revealed. There was one thing he noticed that was odd however, his wife was giggling uncontrollably with the wives of other neutral families. It took only a moment for him to realize the reason and a slight tug began pulling on his lips. His little girl was slowly falling asleep within his wife's arms and laughing whenever she woke back up._

_He pardoned himself from his current company and headed over to his wife and child. He was unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face, as his daughter turned her smiling sleepy face up upon him. It was only a moment afterwards that he realized that his mask had slipped and he hurried to put it back in place. This however proved to be a mistake, if the outright laughter the women were having towards him was of any indication. It was after they had their fun and he was able to remove the small blush from his cheeks, that he realized that his daughter was fast asleep. And by the surprised look on his wife's face she had realized it as well. The lord of Greengrass said his farewells to his queen, as she took his princess to her chamber to rest. He quickly called one of the available maids and instructed her, to head up to the room and look after his child and inform his wife if she awoke. _

_The party was slowly coming to a close and as it was settling down, he began to notice something was wrong. Men and women were entering his villa through the fireplace, While this was not uncommon the fact that these intruders were wearing black cloaks and ghoulish masks were. Each one of them aimed at an area within the building, and fired cutting and bomb spells damaging the interior. He was just able to notice, that one of the buffoons had hit a support pillar and heard a crash come from upstairs. He did not know why, but he was beginning to feel a cold pit of rage well up inside him. It was at the time the intruders gloated and commented on how they should join the dark lord, or next time they wouldn't miss, that the maid he sent upstairs fell down them with pieces of wood and timber jutting out of her flesh. "I am sorry my lord, I wasn't able to get to her in time…." He realized now why the rage felt consuming; his daughter was in the blast zone of that crash. And by the number of glares that were being directed at the bast***s, who were still gloating, He wasn't the only one. _

_Almost as one his wand, with every man and women within the building, aimed at the clueless fools and with a yell they were silenced "LACEROOOO!"_

_*Villa annual event end*_

And with a mighty throw the newspaper was flung into the fireplace. The couple was not able to calm their nerves from the memory, which led them to the pantry in which they began to drink. "To Daphne, let's pray that she rests in peace knowing this is war is over…" Came the sorrowful call from his wife. And with that they cried and drank to hold off the sorrow for a moment longer.

* * *

(**Hogwarts**)

Dumbledore couldn't help but grin as his plan came to fruition, Voldermort was gone for good and the Boy-Who-Lived was in a home where he would become humble and meek, which in turn would make him that much easier to mould as his successor. After all, everything must be done for the greater good, even the sacrifice of one boy's innocence. And with that thought he grabbed a handful of lemon drops and stuffed them into his greedy mouth.

* * *

(**Surrey**)

While the people celebrated, mourned and cried a little boy no older than one slept under the stairs of his aunt's house, completely unaware that the last link holding his parent's killer to the land of the living, was the little lightning bolt on his head. But then no one knew of this, so how was a child at the age of one meant to comprehend such a hidden truth?

_**What will you bring to this world or the next, little Harry Potter?**_

**Narrator section:**

**Gazzadcs: **Thank you for **Author how dare you stop me from having my ice cream! (Tonks) **I think I will leave the rest to you blacksea *Dash's away_*****_

**TheBlackSeaReaper: ***Sigh* idiot, Anyway thank you for reading the fic. We hoped you enjoyed it. See ya *Waves*

**Gazzadcs: **Ow stop biting my head! ***Chomp!***

**TheBlackSeaReaper:**…..


	2. Release The Battle Crazed Soul

**Author note: **_**Hello once again. Thanks for the reviews and comments people, was not expecting the reviews to be so positive. So thanks guests, fan's, TheBlackSeaReaper of course and AmaltheaLuchiaAizen for your praise and reviews! Now some of you might be interested to know that I plan on starting another fic from my Second Idea, I plan to name the fic 'The Demon Son of Zero' and hopefully the prologue will be done soon after I finish writing the second chapter of Hidden (This Chapter). So for anyone interested keep an eye out. Also a little warning, this chapters going to have Harry bashing his family either in his head or out loud. Anyone who read a Harry potter book or fic shouldn't have a problem though; after all they are one of the worst families ever!**_

**Beta-reader:**_**TheBlackSeaReaper and Jiyle**_

**Narrator section: **

_**Mummified**_**Gazzadcs: **Welcome Back!

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **HOLY!…what happened to you?

_**Mummified**_**Gazzadcs:***Twitch* never Ever keep candy from anything Pink!

**TheBlackSeaReaper**:…You got beat up by Tonks didn't you?

_**Mummified**_**Gazzadcs:***Eyebrow Rapid Twitch*

**TheBlackSeaReaper:***Giggle* Well, anyways hope you enjoy the new instalment of Hidden in Plain Sight!

_**Mummified**_**Gazzadcs: **It's Not Funny!

**Disclaimer:**_**Copy and paste, best tool ever invented!**_

_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. Now to get started again!**_

* * *

"_I'm bored" _This was a thought that Harry James Potter, officially ten years as of today, thought a lot. Every day it was the same thing, get up, cook enough food to make him want to puke, for his fat ar*e family to stuff themselves like a Christmas turkey, eat the left over ingredients ("_Surprisingly" he thought "there's usually a lot, thanks to that I'm not a skinny kid"), _get dressed in his cupboard and leg it to school, where, once again he is late _("Uncle you rat, taking your little spawn and leaving me high and dry again!"), _get yelled at and receive complaints about why he wasn't more like his cousin (_"Who the hell would want to be like Him!"_), and finally take my seat, listen to my teacher ramble on and repeating lectures which he's already heard, as well as some things he's read years ago. (_"Reading from the library becomes a habit when it's the best hiding spot from your cousins 'Harry Hunting' game" Harry thought, as he heard the teacher speak)_

So he was officially bored, and wondering if he should change his teacher's hair colour again (_"I was a bit of an idiot not to notice odd things happening when I was bored or distracted, when I was younger" Harry thought to himself_). But decided against it. He usually got beaten by his uncle for doing stuff like that. And while it might get his blood pumping, he didn't like being locked in a cold, dark cupboard until the walrus remembered he was there. Maybe he would just have a nap, it's not like anyone would care. Yes a nap sounded good right about now (_"Thanks for the bedtime rambling, Teacher" Were his last thought's as the teachers speech brought him to slumber_)

*Ring Ring* "What!" His head shot up, and he realized that he was the last person in the room. Which means his teacher's daily apple is left unguarded. ("_Lucky me, something extra for lunch" he thought as his stomach growled in hunger_). He snatched it from the tall desk and began munching on his newly-acquired lunch, which included half of a chicken sandwich, that he had managed to hide from Big and Bigger ("_All that lard must be bad for the brain" he thought mockingly_).

After eating his fill, he began heading towards the library to pass the time, and most likely skip last period ("_God I hate maths, if I needed to learn what X times Y and divide Z meant I would go to a bloody high school! At least they would make it more interesting!" He was becoming frustrated with all the extra work his maths teacher kept giving him_). He may have hated the subject, but the worst part was that he was good at it. He was always seemed to get straight A's, even when he skipped all the time and tried to fail! (_"But complaining about that would only give me a headache, so let's just read something" Potter thought as he began rubbing his temple to ease the growing pain_)

After a quick hello to the librarian, who just shushed him like normal, he went looking for something cool to read. After a while, he came along a book, that simple had 'Samurai: Soul within the blade' written on the cover. Once realizing that he had not read this book before (_"Well that's a surprise, I had thought I had ran out of books to read" he thought humourlessly_), he quietly took the book off of the shelf and went to sit in the corner, out of sight from the entrance and the librarian (_"Luckily, little Dudley's minions wouldn't be caught dead in the library. Don't see why, they couldn't get smarter no matter what they try!" Mentally Laughed Harry, do you want him to get kicked out of the library for laughing out loud?_). After a quick shake of the head and wondering if he was going mad, he sat down and began to read.

* * *

_*Thirty Minutes Later* _

Harry was, for once, excited. The thought of the battles these samurai had, blade against blade, strength, power, speed, honour, bloodlust - all the different skills used against one another other in battle. Just thinking of such glorious battles was making his blood sing! If he was in the right state of mind, he may have noticed that he was glowing a pale yellow. He may have also noticed that the librarian had collapsed to the floor, as if the gravity on earth had increased tenfold. But even if he did notice, he was in too high from the book and yellow energy to care. Even the battles about samurai against ninja seemed fun, where only a little prick of a blade could mean victory. Oh, how he wished he had been alive back in that day and age. That single thought ruined his entire mood. Erasing the glow and allowing the librarian to stand once again. He felt upset and weak. In this time, battle was won with explosives and vehicles; no one fought long battles, one-on-one anymore. It was an all-for-one and one-for-all type of world now, and that just seemed boring to him. He was back to square one.

* * *

*_After School at the Dursley's Perfect Home*_

Here he was, stuck in the hellhole known as Number four, Privet Drive, Little Winging. A home idealized by the neighbours for its flowers and appearance. It was all a lie, of course. That was just what the Dursleys believed the people thought of them. In actuality, they thought of them as snobbish and arrogant fools. Especially when harry was the only one seen doing any work on the house and garden. His Aunt Petunia just made it worse by trying to take credit for it. It was kind of funny seeing the neighbours just nod their heads in agreement while sending me pitying looks. And yet, the entire family was oblivious.

He leaned his back onto the door of his cupboard and laughed quietly at how idiotic the house residents were. The only reason Child Services hadn't been called in was due to the fact that any injures he had healed by the morning, which meant the only evidence the neighbours had of child abuse was the cupboard, the yelling, and him doing all the chores. And due to the fact that most of this happened inside the house, most of it wasn't known.

*Slam* "God damn it, another promotion lost." Ah, it seemed the big guy failed to get his promotion again.

He wondered when he would realize that it was his own fault that he didn't get the promotion. It was like he doesn't realize that by making the new employees do most of his work for him, he was giving the promotion to them on a silver platter. It's too funny how he admits it's his own fault and yet still tries to place the blame on others in his frustration ("_Oh…Crap!" He thought and he realised the implications of that_).

He just realized that the blame is going to be placed on him. Not because there's no one else to blame, more to the fact that his wife and son are not here, which means he won't be able to get rid of his frustration by moaning how the world isn't fair. This would lead to him getting rid of it the same way his son does when he fails in class: by 'Harry Hunting'.

"FREAK GET OUT HERE!" He could practical hear the spittle flying from his whiskered face and rebounding off the door. To be honest, the most his uncle had ever been able to do to him was bruise him, simple because he's all fat and no muscle. Harry decided he might as move, since while he found it funny that his uncle was failing to break the lock, it wouldn't be long before he realized he had a key in his pocket.

As soon as he stepped out of his 'room', he received a blow to the back of his head that felt more like he'd been hit by a newspaper instead of a fist. It wasn't long before he realized he was meant to be acting as if he was hurt, so he rolled into a ball and laid on the ground. His uncle soon decided to change tactics and began kicking instead of punching. He was getting kicked by oversized boots again and again, which did in fact hurt! (_"When the hell did he buy bloody steel toe caped boots!" he thought after a sharp pain lanced through his back_) It was only when he realized that the pain was becoming agony that he realized that he had to start fighting back before it got any worse. With that thought in mind, he jumped and ploughed his small knuckled fist into his cubby face. The look of shock on the walrus's face quickly changed to rage, he could already see a bruise forming were he had hit.

Harry was beginning to have fun. His uncle couldn't keep up with his smaller, faster form, allowing him to rain blow after blow on his hide. The look of rage on his uncle's face was quickly becoming fear, fear of him - the Freak of the family! He couldn't hold back his laughter - this was so much _Fun!_ "Aha Aha AHAHAHAHAHA" He smelt pee and realized his uncle was scared of him laughing. Of all things, laughing was what he feared?

What Harry did not realize was, if he saw the look on his face aimed at him, he would of felt screwed as well. The grin on his face looked like it belonged on a serial killer. The yellow glow had returned, the singing in his blood, the faint voice in the background and the increase of gravity on everyone but him. His uncle collapsed onto his back, unable to move. Harry just laughed louder and began pounding him repeatedly. But after a while, he calmed down and realised something: the fat guy had fainted from a little bit of pain.

* * *

(_Vernon's thoughts during the beating_)

_The freak is scaring me. He was grinning ever since I bashed his freakish head to the ground. Even when he was curling up in to ball, he was grinning, and it just keep getting bigger the more I kicked him. I got these boots to hurt the freak, not make him happy! The freak Hit me, the little brat. How did he get so fast and strong? He should be weak and pitiful from how much we starve him, how could a ten year old hurt me like this! I'm going to die, the freak's gone insane and I'm going to die. It's glowing and laughing and hitting me. I can't move, it's so heavy. It hurts me, I'm going to die. Everything is going dark…_

* * *

The fun never lasts long. He looked down at his uncle's broken, bleeding face and slowly heaving chest. He body was bruised and in pain from kicks he had delivered, but he couldn't forget the joy he had from the short duel. _"If only my uncle was stronger I could have enjoyed it longer". _Harry grinned, thinking about how fun it would be to fight stronger opponents when he suddenly started to feel cold and itchy around his chest. He looked down and saw a piece of metal sticking clean through. As the world started to go dark, his grin became larger. His head turned and looked straight into the shocked eyes of his aunt. "Nice hit…" And that's when everything went dark.

Petunia looked down at the body that had a metal poker shoved through it and realized how screwed her family was. No matter how anyone looked at this it, it would be the adults fighting and killing the child in their rage. The freak would ruin her perfect family, even after death. It was all over, and her perfect house, perfect family, and perfect life was gone. And that was when the freak started screeching, or more accurately, his scar did. Blood started to leak from her ears as a black spectre rose from the boy before flying through her. It felt like she had lost something she could never get back. And with that, she fell into a coma, never to awaken.

Whilst she slept, the spectre ran but didn't get very far. Before it could even leave the garden, thick black chains bound it into place. The door to Hell had appeared to claim the complete soul of Voldemort, who was no longer free from the chains of fate, as he had believed. The true death of Voldemort would never be known. Like so many things, it would stay hidden while the people would believe what they wished to believe.

* * *

(**Eighth District of the North Ally of Rukongai**)

A young boy that appeared to be around the age of ten began to awaken. The boy had long messy black hair that seemed to spike in every direction, jade green eyes, wore a pale brown yukata, and was barefoot. Lying next to him was a sword. The sword was thin and taller than the boy, but the blade seemed old, rusted and breaking on one the side of the length. The blade's sheath was covered in bandages, as was the handle.

As the boy awoke, he looked around confused and could only think of two things.

"_**Who am I? And what can I do to for fun around here?"**_

**Narrator section:**

_**Fully healed **_**Gazzadcs: **Thanks for r

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **How are you healed already? You were a mummy!

**Gazzadcs: **I was offered a bean from a guy with spiky gold hair and a monkey tail. Wouldn't let me have any food though, stingy monkey.

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?

**Gazzadcs: **How am I luc***Bang***_**Hey Kenny's come to play! (Tonks)**_**Who wants a fight! (Kenny?)**….*Gulp* BYE! *Run's away again* _**Kenny he wants to play Tag! **_**Here I COME!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **He better fix the wall once he's done….Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter *Waves*


	3. The Past of Souls

**Author note: **_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. And a thank you to Jiyle for helping me fix my error's on my chapter's so far. Now some of you code geass fan's may like to know that I have started a new fic. The fic is called The Demon Son of Zero, the fic itself is a Disgaea / Code Geass fic. I have had the idea running within my mind for a while now and decided that I should get started with it. But enough of advertising my other fic, this fic will now be strictly in soul society and rukongai. There may be a time where the characters will return to England or the human world, however that will not be for a very long time. **_

**Beta-reader: Jiyle**

**Narrator section: **

**Gazzadcs: **Hello everyone, glad to be back

**Jiyle:** How are you still alive? I heard some nut went after you with a sword -_-'.

**Gazzadcs: **I don't really know, I do remember a orange hair girl giving me some food though. Want some?

**Jiyle: **No thanks!

**Gazzadcs:** More for me then *Munch*…

**Jiyle: ***Poke* He pasted out? Whatever. Hope you enjoy the story everyone!

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. Now lets begin!**_

* * *

**(Feng Estate)**

The sounds of battle could be heard from the garden. If one were to look, they would see a young girl fighting with a elderly man. While the fight seemed intense and a little much for a girl of her age, it was perfectly normal for all members of the Shihoin Noble House and those affiliated with them to train their children in such a way. The Feng family may have been a lesser house, but they made sure to train their young, with the hope that they would be ready for when they join the Onmitsukido, the stealth and assassination corps for soul reapers. After the loss of their other children, the two elders became harsh, becoming unable to bare the loss of their last child as well. As the girl made a step back, her father moved forward quickly to deliver the finishing blow, stopping mere inches from her neck. "You need to be quicker, Shaolin, if you want to survive," the father remarked as he backed off.

The panting girl took a moment before she was able to reply. "Yes Father".

The man regarded his daughter, weighing the pro's and con's of continuing, the training session. While he could force her against her limits by continuing, it could also stunt her growth as well. He, for once, decided to go the safe route. "Get washed up. Your mother will be making dinner soon." He could see the relief on her face as she made her way in the direction of the baths. While he could admit he was proud of her progress, he would be damned before he showed it.

"She has come a long way in such a short time, hasn't she, love?" He wife questioned as she entered the garden.

"Yes, she has," he answered.

"Do you remember when we first picked her up?" The elder female questioned once again.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the memory. "How could anyone abandon their child in such a well off area?" the father asked aloud, disgusted that anyone could do such a thing. He expected that sort of thing further in the Rukon districts, but not so near the wall to the Seireitei.

(**Flashback: Ten Years Ago**)

_The two eldest members of the Feng house were enjoying a nice, peaceful walk around first district of Rukongai. Like each time they went for a walk, the locals were friendly, waving and greeting them as they passed. In the first district, they could enjoy the sights and sounds of rukongai without having to witness the cruelty and harsh reality that the lower districts showed. As they were ending their walk, they began to notice a crowd gathering near the Seireitei and decided that they had better intervene before some less savoury characters decided to get involved. _

"_What seems to be the problem?" he questioned what looked like the oldest member of the group. _

"_There's a baby at the gate. No one saw who left the child there or when they did," the women quickly replied after noticing who it was. _

_The elder Feng's were shocked that something like this could happen, right outside the Seireitei at that. "It seems I need to have a chat with some soul reapers." He replied while cracking his knuckles. _

_After a few moments without a reply from his wife, he turned around and noticed that she had vanished. Once he completed a quick survey of the surrounding area, he turned back to the women he had just spoken to with a look of complete confusion. "Where did my wife go?" She just giggled and pointed further into the crowd. Once he managed to shove a way through, he found his wife holding what seemed to be a baby girl in her arms. "Love, what are you doing?" he questioned confusion lighting his face once again. _

"_I am adopting this baby girl!" she announced with a huge smile on her face, shocking the man to his core. _

"_What!" he practically bellowed at his wife, scaring the child and causing her to cry in the process. _

"_Shush little one, no one will hurt you here" his wife soothed, while glaring at him in full force. Once the child had stopped crying, she looked him in the eye and stated, "We are adopting this child and that-is-final!" _

_Knowing he was not going to get anywhere by demanding that she leave the child, he decided to try one more route before giving in. "You know that she won't be able to join the stealth force with blond hair as bright as that, and if we do adopt her, we will need a name". Knowing that the chances of his plea succeeding were in the negative, he still tried, hoping she didn't remember a particular kido spell that would fix that problem. _

"_What nonsense are you talking about? We will simply teach her that kido that allows users to change their hair colour," she answered, quickly destroying his hope. "As for a name, what do you think of Shaolin Feng, Little One?" The baby giggled in response. "Shaoling it is!" she announced, raising the newly christianized Shaolin into the air. _

"_Well then, welcome to the family, Shaolin" the child's new father spoke with a sigh._

_(_**End Flashback**_) _

"Mother, Father, I am done," Shaolin announced to her parents, completely unaware that they had just been speaking of her adoption, something which she herself did not know about.

"Good, dear, it's about time for dinner," The matriarch of the family replied before ushering them inside.

* * *

(**Somewhere in Rukongai**)

"Old man, are we lost?" A little pink haired girl asked the old merchant who was walking beside her. Said merchant just grumbled under his breath and shifted his bags before answering.

"Why did I follow your directions again brat?" he asked with a small scowl on his face.

The newly-dubbed "brat" just grinned and skipped ahead before turning back and answering. "You asked me which direction to go next," the girl replied with a completely innocent look. Which didn't fool the man for a second.

"I was talking aloud, you moron!" he roared back at her, which only resulted in her giggling loudly. _"Why doesn't anything ever faze this brat?"_ the merchant grumbled to himself again. "You, kid, have the worst direction sense in all of mankind! How the hell did I get stuck with you?" He roared to he heavens. Which only answered with silence.

"Didn't I eat your food old man?" The pink haired annoyance answered. "Oh, I was supposed to work to pay you back!" The girl clapped at her own accomplishment.

"Which you have yet-to-do-once!" The man roared for the hundredth time since meeting the brat all those years ago.

(**Flashback: Ten years ago, Merchant Camp**)

_An old man shifted his weight in his tent, trying to go back to sleep. After a while, he finally gave up an decided to get up, rising from his tent and into the fresh air. Once the man had changed, he decided to have some breakfast. However, it wasn't long before he noticed a slight problem with that. His food was gone. Not just a little, the whole bloody bag was missing! Once the man had managed to calm down, he began looking for any trails the thieves or animals might have left behind. He almost slapped himself when he spotted one. Some idiot had left a trail of half eaten food behind. _

_He quickly gathered his equipment and gave chase, planning to beat the crap out of the fool who took his food. After several hours, he finally found the thief's base of operations: a huge cave in the middle of nowhere. He took out the pitchfork he carried with him to start fires and slowly made his way inside. Still following the trail, he entered, expecting to be jumped by a band of thieves. Imagine his surprise when, instead of a huge group of people, he came across a little kid with an empty bag of food in her hand!_

"_Wait, that's my bag!" Once realizing he had found his thief, he decided he would have to teach the kid some manners…. with a lecture! He crouched down next to the brat and began nudging her. "Kid get up, kid, kid, KID GET THE HELL UP!" The old mans short temper snapped, resulting in him yelling into the child's ear. _

"_Wah!" The kid jumped up, a thick line of drool following in her wake. Once she looked around and found the source of the noise, she pointed at and admonished the man. "Hey, it's rude to yell in people's faces you know!" _

"_So what? Its rude to take things that aren't yours as well." The man replied before continuing his lecture. "Listen, when someone wants to eat, they must earn it. For example if you wanted my food, you would have to work for me." The man was cut off before he could finish. _

"_So if I work for you, Mister, I would get food?" The girl asked. _

"_Well, yes" the man said nervously, somehow knowing he wasn't going to like what would happen next. "Ok, hello, I don't have a name, I'm something years old, and I'll be working for you from now on," The now giddy child replied. _

"_Wait, what?"_

_(_**End Flashback**_)_

"I should have just left and brought some more food, but no. My conscience had to make itself known," the man complained, causing the evil little girl to giggle.

"Don't worry, old man, I'll look after you!" the girl stated, not noticing the look of horror on the old mans face as she ran ahead.

"_I'm doomed" _The man stalked ahead, looking like a man walking to his own execution.

* * *

(**Junrinan - First District of West Rukongai)**

A very pale blond boy was happily munching away at his watermelon. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. No complaints, no annoying nicknames, no loud pests, only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. _"Ah, this is the life"_ The young boy thought to himself. However, his peaceful paradise was about to be shattered by a very annoying pest.

"Shiro-chan!" A hyper blur tackled him, throwing its arms around him and stealing his watermelon.

"Momo, let me go!" The small boy snarled at the older female holding him in place. Said female just smiled and started taking bites out of his watermelon. The smaller boy, realizing he was stuck and losing more of his melon by the second, decided to take drastic actions. He began to bite into her arm, gaining his freedom and reclaiming his watermelon.

"Ow, Shiro-chan, that hurt!" Momo began pouting, however, due to constant exposure, Toshiro had become immune to it. He took a bite into his water melon and began spitting the seeds into Momo's face. "Hey, Shiro-chan, stop it!" the girl cried while trying to catch the boy.

A distance away, an old women smiled, happy that the young boy was able to enjoy himself at her home. Her smile became even larger when she remembered how Momo had brought the child home one day.

(**Flashback: Ten Years Ago**)

_The grandmother of Momo Hinamori was peacefully watering her garden, enjoying the peace and quiet before her granddaughter returned from her morning jog. She sighed, wondering where the child got all her energy from. It was while thought that she noticed Momo run into the house with a white bundle within her arms. She prayed that whatever it was, it wouldn't be too problematic to solve. Unfortunately for her, her prayers would go unanswered. _

_Once the granny had entered her home, she saw her granddaughter laughing down into the white bundle. She was beginning to get worried about what she had brought home. It was when she got closer that she noticed it was a child, a baby at that. She hoped she hadn't kidnapped a child from a family, there was no way she could get her out of trouble if she had done that. _

"_Momo Hinamori!" the elder women spoke sternly. "Tell me why we have a baby within our home," the women demanded. _

_The little girl was growing nervous, thinking she was in trouble. "I-I-I found little Shiro-chan by the river bank," she managed to stutter out, not used to her grandmother like this. _

"_Was there anyone nearby?" she questioned, beginning to feel sorry for the baby, believing he had been thrown away. _

"_Nope, there was no one there but Shiro-chan Grandma," the little girl replied with more confidence, noticing the stern look from her grandmother leaving. _

"_Why do you keep calling the child Shiro-chan dear?" the older women questioned, honestly confused with the nickname for the babe. _

"_Because Shiro-chan is in a white blanket, making him Shiro-chan!" Momo announced feeling proud of herself. Her grandmother, however, was simply amused. Such a simple thing and she already named the child. She felt bad for any children Momo would have in the future. _

"_That would not do for his name, dear, but it has given me an idea for one,". the older women admitted, her mind already running through different names. "From now on, your name shall be Toshiro Hitsugaya, welcome to the family." She smiled down to the now sleeping babe. She just hoped the child wouldn't grow up to be anything like Momo._

(**End Flashback**)

The old women continued to smile while watching the two continue to play, happy to see her grandchildren enjoying themselves and amused herself that Momo still used that silly nickname.

"Aha, final caught you Shiro-chan!" singsonged Momo, clutching both Toshiro's torso and head at the time.

"Let go of me," toshiro demanded as he squirmed.

"N-e-v-e-r ever," The girl answered before tickling the boy.

* * *

(**Eighth District of the North Ally of Rukongai**)

The boy-with-no-name ran with his stolen goods, his sword strapped to his back and tapping the ground as he ran. It didn't take long for him to lose his pursuers. He had memorized the back streets, and knew them like the back of his hand. He knew every nook and cranny in the area, allowing him easy access to escape routes. He eventually managed to make it to the abandoned house he stayed in. He had turned the building into his own place of residence once he realised no one lived there. So far, he had managed to live here without encountering any misfortune or gaining any enemies that knew what he looked like. But he also realized that it wouldn't last, and that he better learn how to defend himself before something _did_ happen. He unsheathed his blade, which felt like a feather within his hands, and swung it around at the wall. He would practice, he would learn, and he would master his blade.

**Narrator section: **

**Jiyle: ***Gazzadcs R.I.P* Rest in peace, Gaz, knowing the last thing you did was doing what you loved: eating

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** What are you talking about, I'm right here

**Jiyle: **Don't haunt me!

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** What is wrong with you!

**Jiyle: **Whats wrong with me? You're see-through and have a chain sticking out of your chest and your asking what's wrong with me?

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** W-w-w-what? *Looks down at chest and grabs the chain* *High pitch scream*

**Jiyle:** Ghosts can faint? *Shakes head* Anyway, thank you for reading, we hoped you enjoyed it. And please review!


	4. The Start of a Legend

**Author note: **_**Once again thank you for your comments and reviews people. Now for those of you who read this section I would like you to know that this chapter will have the first showing of harry/zaraki (currently having no name) Zanpakuto's Spirit as well as his inner world. He will not have instant access to his Zanpakuto powers, though he will gain one ability from it in near future.**_

**Beta-reader: Jiyle**

**Narrator section: **

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** Damn, I'm haunting my own fic here. Oh, hey everyone glad to see you guys again

**Jiyle:** Just move on already!

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs: **Don't wanna! *Cross's arms and pouts*

**Jiyle:** I knew this would happen, so I brought an exorcist! *Exorcist walks in*

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs: **Damn it!

**Jiyle: **Haha, I win, once again! We hope you enjoy this chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight!

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. Lets get started!**_

* * *

(**Eighth District of the North Ally of Rukongai**)

The-boy-with-no-name calmly cleaned his blade while he sat within his home. It had been a long time since he decided to begin his training, and while time may not have mattered here, that didn't stop him from noticing the differences with himself. He had grown, becoming tall enough that his blade could comfortably be sheathed onto his back, no longer scraping the ground as he walked. His hair had also grown, now reaching just beyond his shoulder blades, and just above the hilt of his sword. His skills will a blade had also improved and, thankfully, he no longer had any problems wielding the blade.

"_Like that time I dropped it and couldn't get it out of the ground for three days,"_ the slightly taller boy remarked mentally with humour. However, while he could now wield a blade, there was still the problems with his lack of experience. He had not once faced an opponent in combat, the only training partner he had was the walls of his home and the trees around the building. The boy knew this was a great disadvantage, but he could not charge out into the street and challenge someone to a duel for no other reason than to practice. Something like that had too much chance of ending badly for him, either with his death or gaining enemies by winning. During the time the boy had lived there, he began to notice a few things. Almost everyone here was petty and could easily hold a grudge, everyone was poor, the place was littered with beggars, thieves and killers, and finally, almost everyone had a weapon, even the children. In this kind of environment, one could die by making one stupid comment, or getting in the way of the wrong people.

*Grumble* It was at this point that he noticed his hunger. When he had first awoken here, it hadn't taken him long to realize that, unlike the majority of Rukongai's residents, he actually needed to eat. He felt hunger and became weak when he hadn't eaten for a certain period of time. It was with this in mind that he began to head out to look for some food, hopefully he wouldn't have to steal any this time. As he searched for something to fill his stomach, he noticed something in one of the nearby alleys, a man was threatening a women with a knife, and, by the looks of it, it wasn't food the man was after.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he could live with himself if he just walked away from something like this, and after a moment he decided that he had to act. The boy who was missing a name charged at the man, unsheathing his sword and cutting into the surprised man's back. The shock and surprise of actually hitting his enemy tricked the boy into lowering his guard. A mistake that the man was more than happy to take advantage of. With a turn and a fast swing, the man sliced into the boy's face, cutting him from the end of his jaw all the way to his hairline. The boy shrunk back in pain, his palm clutching his face to try to cease the flow of blood and having no effect what so ever. As the boy's vision began to cloud, he saw the man aim to finish him, only to be blocked by another blade. Then everything turned to black.

* * *

_(__**Inner world**__)_

_The boy gasped, waking to a cloudy sky, the sun blocked and darkening the surrounding area. It only took a moment for him to realize that he wasn't in any pain, as well as the fact that he felt oddly comfortable laying in water, despite its shallowness. The awakening youth filled his hands with some of the liquid, noticing that said liquid was completely transparent. This seemed odd to him, but he couldn't seem to think of why. Once he had splashed himself awake, he began to stand and took a closer look at the surrounding area. The water seemed to go on for miles, he couldn't even see the end in the horizon, and the surrounding area seemed to be scarce of anything but oddly placed crystal plants, the little light shown glowed within their branches. It was only after he looked down did he realize why the clear water seemed strange: the reflection in the water was completely different from the landscape around him, in fact he wasn't even _in_ the reflection. The blue sky was red, the white clouds and bright sun turned black, and the crystal plants changing into broken blades, scattered around the inverted world. _

_It was then that he spotted a stranger within the water. The stranger was cloaked in a black robe that hid the being's eyes from view while revealing the person's small nose, red lips and petite face. Crimson liquid dripped from its cloak and onto the ground below it, its hands hidden by scale gauntlets that seemed to be holding an invisible item to its face. It was as his haze reached the image's feet that he realized that they were connected to a person on the same side of the reflection as him. Said person was a women who wore an elegant kimono coloured to match the sky and clouds in the area, in fact, he could almost say that the clouds on the kimono moved in sync with the ones in the sky. The women held a weathered glass fan in front of her face, hiding all but her eyes and instead showing him his own face, silky white hair cascaded down her youthful appearance and down her back, reaching the ground in length._

"_Welcome, young warrior," A double toned voice spoke to him, a soft women's voice with a more sinister female voice coming from the background. It startled him that both voices came from both the women and her reflection. And with a start he realized that both moved in sync with one another._

"_Am I dreaming?" he questioned, confusion written on his features as he realized that nothing around him was making sense._

"_In a sense, my little fighter," the women and reflection spoke, another strange nickname for him leaving their lips. "You are in fact within the core of your being, a place where your true self is shown and the masks that you will wear will be laid out before you , my future trickster." Again the women used another name, this one not fitting him in the slightest._

"_Could you speak more sense, stranger?" he questioned, which seemed to upset both of the women, shown by how one of them had a frown and the upset look in the other's eyes._

"_You still do not know who I am, my misguided wielder?" the women asked, making him wonder if he had ever met them before._

"_How can I know someone who I have never spoken to?" said wielder questioned back. "You have yet to even give me your name, even if I myself have no name to give," he sourly replied, a little angry with himself for not having a name to call his own._

"_Very well, my name is Ket*Static*ki K*Static*ami," they answered hopefully, but then became crestfallen once they noticed my lost appearance. "It seems you are not ready to know my name yet. I hope you will be soon, my hopeless little hero," the women spoke with a sad smile. Before I could reply, a hand grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him into the reflection._

* * *

(**Unknown House**)

The nameless boy awoke, noticing that his vision was being impeded by something covering half of his face. As he began to force himself out of the surprisingly comfy bed, he looked around, thanking the heavens that he wasn't in another strange place like last time. He did notice that he was missing his yukata, which meant someone had either stolen it while he was unconscious or he had been stripped for some unknown purpose. He didn't like either option at the moment, the possible pervert being the main one he was worried about. It was while he forced himself to stand that he noticed his leg was caught in the covers of his new bed, causing him to fall flat on his face.

*Giggle*With a moan, he forced himself to look in the direction of the noise, and spotted a woman covered in scars. The woman had scars covering every inch of her body, most likely under her mud covered yukata as well. The ginger haired woman began laughing out loud when she spotted his shocked face looking at her, an English broadsword coming into view from her back as she held her stomach from laughing too hard. "_I'll show her something to laugh about…or I would if I wasn't stuck in these sheets."_ The boy thought as he began glaring at the women, her green eyes crinkling in amusement at seeing his one eyed glare.

"So your awake, boy," A surprisingly cheery, silky voice left the woman's mouth, rather than the harsh, deep voice he expected from her appearance.

"Where am I? And where's my sword!" He had asked the first question, but demanded the second. The woman just smiled and pointed behind him. As quickly as he could while tangled in sheets, he turned, noticing his sword leaning on the wall. He practically leaped out of the sheets to the sheathed blade and began to hug it to his chest like a little girl did to a kitten.

"Aww, isn't this just adorable," the woman teased, forcing him to return to glaring at her. After a few seconds, however, the women became serious, her playful eyes gaining a colder look. "But how did you come across such a blade, boy?" the woman questioned, the silk in her voice remaining despite losing its cheer.

"I have had this blade with me since I awoke in the Rukongai," the boy answered, deciding he didn't have much choice due to his current predicament.

"Really? "The woman asked in surprise. Seeing the boy nod, she began to pace, a smirk gracing her features this time around. "A newborn soul already in possession of a zanpakuto of all things, a youth willing to fight the scum of these streets while others would have walked away, and such a level of reiatsu without any formal training," the women mumbled to herself as she paced. She stopped suddenly and sharply turned towards the boy, making him jump back a step in surprise. " You are truly an interesting boy, aren't you?" She finished with a grin back in place.

"What the hell are you talking about, old women ,and why am I here?" He only had a second to brace himself before the hilt of her broadsword smashed into his head. "Ow, what the, what was that for?" the obviously tactless boy questioned.

"One, never, ever, call a women old," the women demanded, her eyebrow twitching madly as she spoke. "Two, I will answer your questions once you answer mine," the women answered, the grin returning to her face.

"_She must be bipolar or something,"_ the boy decided while clutching his head in pain. "What questions would those be?" he finally asked.

After that she began questioning him. These questions began with his morals: what he thought about fighting, did he really find his sword with him when he first woke up. But then ran into stranger questions like had he ever had a dream where someone or something was trying to tell him their name, had he every felt a strange rush of power flood his body, did he ever feel hungry. It was beginning to feel like she wanted his entire life story, which was kinda short since he had no memories of before his time in Rukongai. He did his best to answer her questions truthfully, like how he would do what he had to survive, how he enjoyed the thrill of a fight, and even how he had been stealing food because of said hunger. It was after he had answered everything she had asked that she finally decided to answer his questions.

"To start with, you're here because I saved your arse when you got into that fight with that guy - that wound is going to leave one hell of a scar, by the way. But at least your eye is fine," The woman stated with a small shrug. It wasn't like she cared about scars, you just had to look at her to know that. "And I will answer your other question once you answer my final question," she admitted, leaving the boy to sigh in frustration. "Do you have a goal that will use your strength for?" The women asked. After seeing the boy shake his head, she decided what she was going to do with him. "Ok, well then, I guess I have myself an apprentice," she cheerfully announced, not giving the boy a chance to decline.

"What gives, women! I don't even know you enough to be your apprentice!" the boy practically screeched at the woman, who only hit his head with the hilt of her broadsword again.

"My name is Yachiru of Kusajishi…erm, what's your name anyway?" the embarrassed woman asked, feeling a little daft to have forgotten to ask that question while asking all the others.

"I don't have a name," he admitted, a sour look appearing on his face as he glared at Yachiru's surprised face. He still didn't like the fact that people kept reminding him about being nameless.

"Well then, as your teacher, I guess I will have to name you," Kusajishi admitted, leaving a shocked boy in her wake. "I've got it! Your name shall be Ken of Zaraki," the women gleefully spoke, clearly happy with her choice. The boy, on the other hand, was just confused as hell.

"Why Ken? I don't see how you chose that," the newly named Ken asked, once again confused by the bipolar woman's way of thinking.

"The strongest fighter in all of Soul Society is renamed Kenpachi once they prove themselves," the woman admitted causally. "Unfortunately they won't allow women to try to win that little title," Yachiru spoke with venom at such a sexist way of thinking. "Plus, once you win the title, all you will have to do is add pachi to your name. Awesome name, isn't it?" the boy's official teacher spoke with a wide grin spreading across her entire face. She would have looked a little deranged to the boy if he wasn't lost in his thoughts about being the strongest.

"When do we start training?" Ken spoke with glee, happily thinking about all the strong opponents he would be facing trying reach the top, and how much he could improve his skills to reach such a level.

"Right Now!" cried the master as she drew her sword and swung it at Ken.

* * *

**Narrator section: **

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** Victory! *Stands on top of unconscious exorcist*

**Jiyle: **How was I supposed to know he was a fake?

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** Now I will haunt you for trying to exorcise me! *Evil laughter*

**Ichigo: **Konso *Hits Gazzadcs with the hilt of his sword*

_**Transparent**_** Gazzadcs:** Oh come on! *Vanishes*

**Jiyle:** Thanks for that!

**Ichigo: **No problem, he was acting too much like Keigo anyway

**Jiyle: ***Sweatdrop* Riggght, anyhow, thanks for reading we hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight. And please review!


	5. A Strange New Friendship

**Author note: **_**As always thank you for your reviews and comments. I would of updated a least a week ago if it wasn't for several things, some of them being my own problems while others where my beta's. Now some of you may be wondering on how many Arc's this fic may have. At the moment the Arc's will go like this, First Arc: Ken's Journey to Seireitei, Second Arc: Life of the New Kenpachi, Third Arc: Invaders From The Human World. At the moment those three are the only Arc's I have planned. That's all the information I can give for this fic at the moment without telling you what I will be writing next.**_

**Beta-reader: Jiyle**

**Narrator section:**

**Jiyle: **Welcome back everyone, I will be here until Gazzadcs finds a way out of soul society.

**Urahara Kisuke:** Don't worry! He'll be back soon!

**Jiyle:** How do you know that hat & clogs?

**Urahara Kisuke: **Well…_*"Of course you can borrow my mod soul data Kurotsuchi! Just remember to send the test subject here when your done"*_ call it scientist insight!

**Jiyle: **Okaaaay, anyway, We hope you enjoy this chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight!

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. Time to begin!**_

* * *

(**Border of the Eightieth District of North Rukon**)

A man crossed through the boundary between two of the soul society's worst districts and began to enter the seventy-ninith district of north Rukon. The man was huge, easily reaching seven feet in height. Long, black locks cascaded down to brush his strong, tanned jawline and framing his scarred face. There was a long scar reaching from the man's hairline to the bottom of his jaw, jade green eyes shining brightly within his sockets, but looking odd with no visible eyebrows. The man's build was thick, scarred and muscled, easily showing that he was a fighter. His clothes, however, stood out just as much as the rest of him. He wore a tattered tanned vest, left opened to show his chest and stomach, and dark maroon pants, the ends of which seemed to have been torn off, showing a quarter of his legs. Preferring to go without (or perhaps unable to find) shoes, the man walked barefoot, the sharp stones on the ground doing little to harm him.

Resting on his shoulder was a blade, kept in place by his large hands. The weapon he held was seven feet in length, jagged and broken on one side while smooth and blunt on the other. It was well cared for and polished, to the point where one could look closely and see their reflection within the blade. The handle of said blade was red in colour with thick white bandages wrapped around it, hiding most of the hilt from view. The guard between the blade and the handle was a rich dark gold with a shape that resembled a partly folded fan. The sheath for his blade was kept on his back, held in place by the bandages which where wrapped around his left shoulder, also covered in bandages and overly long in order to hold the chipped sword.

As the warrior walked, he reminisced on how he came into his current appearance, as well as the reaction his master had when she saw it.

* * *

(_Flashback: Unknown Time, Training with Master_)

_A young teen was fighting with a woman surrounded by broken and uprooted trees. The woman had bright ginger hair which seemed to flicker like a flame as she moved. Her body and features where covered in mud and scars, a large grin shining on her face as sparks flew from her blade as it clashed with the teen's. The teen made a sweep with his leg while aiming his sword at the woman's gut. The woman just jumped to the side, her crimson yukata gaining another tear to go with many others. While the woman's clothes may have been tattered and full of holes, the teen's clothes were ruined beyond recognition, the only remaining fragments of them were the back of his gray shirt and half a leg on his blood stained pants. _

_The teen gritted his teeth as the woman cut into his side, his blade barely stopping the edge of her broadsword from cutting him in half. The boy had cuts and bruises littering his body from all angles, while the woman only had the odd bruise marring her skin. The teen was hopelessly out matched. Like every other match they had, he was going to lose. Regardless, the teen desperately fought back, his blade arched through the air before rebounding off of the woman's guard, allowing her another chance to cut him. The world seemed to slow down as he watched the blade close in, and with the sound of dripping water, everything turned to black._

* * *

_(__**Teen's Inner World**__)_

_The boy awoke within his mental landscape, but instead of the usual depths he was used to, he submerged from his waist down. He was puzzled by this and looked down. While he usually had no reflection, he now had a blurry black shadow staring back at him. He could feel the tremors around him, loud splashes could be seen and heard as he looked around. But throughout all this noise, he was still able to feel the twin presence approaching him, both above and below. The same woman with different clothes and voice stood before crouching, their faces a hand's length from both him and his reflection. As the woman knelt, she grabbed his head, the movement mirrored on the other side of the water, and spoke with her usual light and sinister tones. "It is time for you to learn my name, little trickster. Leave this place and raise your mask. Speak my name and win this battle. My name is," The woman and her twisted reflection continued to speak as the teen was pulled from his mind and back to reality, hearing her voices ring in his ears the entire way back._

* * *

_(__**Back outside)**_

_The teen's eyes snapped open, his instincts screaming as a blade swung, just inches from his next. Moving quickly, he whipped his blade against the woman's, his speed far surpassing what it had been just moments ago. As he knocked the woman back with his new found strength, he called out a name, a name he had known all his life in the back of his mind, the one of the mysterious woman in his mind, the true name of the blade he fought with - " Reflect Ketsueki Kagami!" A mass of yellow spirit energy suddenly burst his blade and into the surrounding area, creating a blast of wind and unsettling the dust, making it near impossible to see._

_The woman stared in shock, not expecting the teen to be able to learn his blade's name so soon. As the woman watched, a silhouette began to take shape in the dust, hinting at a much larger fighter than the boy that should have been inside the cloud. As that thought penetrated her mind, the behemoth launched itself at her, its blade crashing down from above and creating a large crater at her feet. She could only stare in shock at the frightening being that was towering above her. If it was any other time, she would have made a crack at the person for not having eyebrows. The beast of a man directed a mad, bloodthirsty grin down towards her, a grin that seemed to split his face in half. _

_And with that, she was sent on the defensive, the beast's blade blasting her into the air and across the field multiple times as she tried to defend herself. Sword wounds started as she attempted to gain an advantage over the man. In the midst of the fierce fighting, the man spoke with a voice she knew all too well._

"_Come on, old woman, don't take it easy on me now!" the familiar voice yelled from the man, shocking her as she resorted to her instinctual reaction._

"_What have I told you about calling a woman old, Ken!" the woman spoke before bashing the man over the head with her sword and causing him to crash to the ground, a small crater appearing where his head landed. After a few seconds, she realized what she had done, and look at the body before her in shock. "K-K-Ken?" she spoke in wonder, not able to hide her disbelief that the beast of a man in front of her was, in fact, her little apprentice._

"_Who else would hit me like you, old woman!" Ken yelled after pulling himself up from the ground, only to be smashed back down by his master's sword again._

"_You will address me as Master or Yachiru, brat, or do you want to be beaten into the ground again?" Yachiru questioned, lifting the hilt of her sword above her head in a threatening gesture._

"_Yes, Master," Ken answered back, looking at the hilt of her sword like it was one of the most dangerous weapons in the world. _

"_And deactivate that ability already, it's weird talking to you like that," his master demanded, confusing him since he didn't notice anything different. _

_After a few moments of confusion, he stood up and noticed how he towered over his master. "What the hell! I'm huge?" he questioned himself as he looked at his limbs and master. Said master could only face palm in annoyance._

* * *

_(End Flashback)_

Ken couldn't believe how long it had taken them to figure out how to turn him back to normal. Actually, now that he thought on it, neither of them did figure it out, his zanpakuto just decided to tell them the deactivation word, stating that she had had her fun. It wasn't that much of a surprise that the woman with two voices had a strange sense of humour. After all, she did give him a lot of nicknames. But both master and apprentice were annoyed to find out that 'Shatter' was the deactivation word. They had been trying full sentences and phrases to turn it off.

It wasn't long after that fight that his master stated she had nothing else to teach him. She had tried to teach him the only Kido spell she knew as a final joke, expecting him to somehow blow the spell in his face. The result was him mastering the spell in two tries surprising the both of them. The spell it self was Hado One: Sho, which basically knocked away anything he hit. After that, they sparred several times, honing his fighting style and technique...that was, until she kicked him out of the house demanding he go to Seireitei and take the current Kenpachi's title.

And so here he was, just about to leave his district and begin his journey to Seireitei.

* * *

(**Inside the Seventy-Ninth District of North Rukon**)

A small, pink haired girl was skipping along, eating some sweets she had stolen from a stand when no one was looking. Said girl had no name and was travelling by herself. She used to travel with a old merchant, but the old man had hightailed it when he found out about her special ability. The girl wasn't that upset about it - the only reason she was traveled with the old man just to eat his food and annoy him, after all. Now that she thought about it, the man's reactions was funny.

It had been a few years ago, if she was correct. She had been hungry and the old man had placed his sweets on a tall shelf so she wouldn't be able to reach them. And while she could jump pretty high, she couldn't reach the top of the shelf in the temporary store that the old man had been running. So she used her special ability to age herself to that of a woman. She had ended up ripping her clothes, but she had gotten her sweets so she didn't care. While sitting on the floor and eating her sweets, the old merchant had walked in and came to a halt, his face light up like a christmas tree before he shouted sorry and ran, grabbing his bags and running as if there were wolves were at his heels. She still didn't know why he had shouted sorry before running. She had tried to follow him, but she kept tripping on things and falling on her face. The nameless girl decided it had to be because of her body being older and changed back into her kid self. But by the time she had, the old man had been long gone, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the shop she had been in.

She gave up after a while and started to head in a random direction after taking some clothes and sweets from some nearby stands. The people behind the stores had started to chase her after that, but she lost them easily, thanks to her speed. Since then, she just did the same thing whenever she needed to: take the food and run.

A clang sounded out, interrupting her thoughs, followed by a grunt and a thud. The girl had just finished her sweets and decided to take a look and see what the sound was. Once she had reached the bit of forest nearby, she saw it, three old men with knives and swords lying on the ground, unmoving in crimson pools of blood. However, what interested her was the teenager leaning on a tree. Both he and the large blade leaning near him were glowwing a bright, poisonous yellow.

* * *

(**Earlier, Same Area**)

Ken had just reached the end of the forest to the Seventy-Ninth District when he was attacked. He had thought that his Zanpakuto solid illusion would have of scared off the majority of would-be-robbers, but the fact that the muggers outnumbered him must have of given them a confidence boost.

And so the battle began. The first of the three muggers charged, his large knife aimed to slit his throat. Ken just swayed to the side before swinging his sword off his shoulder, the blade digging deep into the knife wielder's chest. A quick kick to the stomach pushed his defeated opponent off his sword and onto the other two. Rage lit up the faces of his two remaining foes, both of whom raised their swords before attacking simultaneously. The swipe from the left was deflected easily by his blade, while the foe on his right had his wrist seized by his hand. Ken grinned as he hoisted the enem into the air before using the man as a club to beat the other sword fighter.

A crack could be heard as the man he was holding broke his neck before falling limply to the ground as Ken let go of him. His last foe was shivering, bruises were appearing all over the man's body as he turned to run in fear. Before the man could even get two steps ahead of him, Ken had grabbed a hold of the man's hair, pulling the man towards him as his blade stabbed through the mugger's spine and out of his chest.

As all of Ken's enemies lay cold and unmoving on the ground, the teenager in the illusion of a man leaned onto a tree, willing the adrenaline to leave his system so he could calm down. After several moments, when he could finally breath easy, a clang next to him alerted him of a new presence. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't imaging what he was seeing. A little girl with pink hair in a purple yukata was swinging his sword around with ease. It was after several moments of bewilderment that he snatched his sword from her hands, not wanting the child to hurt herself on his blade.

"A kid shouldn't be swinging a blade of any kind," Ken began to lecture the child, completely ignoring the fact that he carried a blade with him since he was the size of a ten year old. "And you don't go taking other people's blades unless you want them to use them on you," he growled the last part out, hoping his current appearance would scare the child off. His plan was destined to fail on this child though.

The nameless pink girl just giggled. The teenager in front of her looked younger than her normal form which was much different than that of a child. The fact that someone younger than her was lecturing her and the fact that he was trying to make a scary face while glowing face didn't help stop her giggles at all.

Ken couldn't help but be confused with the girl in front of him. He was beginning to feel like he was in front of his master again. He was never able to understand what was going through her head and he was having the exact experience here.

The fake child had an idea. She decided to prank the teen with her special ability. He thought she was younger than him, so why not prove him wrong? That was the main thought she had as she began to age herself to her normal body, wreaking her clothes in the process. "Do I look like a kid to you?"

Ken couldn't keep the shock from his face as he the kid grow in size to that of a young woman. In face of a naked young woman, the teenager did the only thing he could do. He fainted, barley hearing the woman(?)'s wprs before passing out.

* * *

(**Thirty Minutes Later**)

After waking up, the teenager forced the young woman to wear the clothes of the man that died with a broken neck. While the woman whined and still acted like a child, that didn't change the fact that she was in the body of a young woman. Once he had that sorted out, he began questioning the woman about her ability, as well as the fact that she wasn't scared of him. Both answers shocked him. She explained that she could change her body into any age and appearance she wanted, and the reason she stayed in the body of a child was to get candy. What sort of person stayed in the body of a child for candy and sweets? While the first answer was more amusing than shocking, the second answer shocked him to his core. His Zanpakuto illusion didn't work on the girl. He had already tested his ability on many people, even some run away shinigami, yet the girl in front of him was the only one who it didn't work on. While he worked on getting his mind around that fact, as well as keeping his sword from said girl's hand, he realized something: he had yet to ask the girl her name.

"What's your name?" He would have normally told the girl his name first, but at the moment his, mind was a complete mess.

The girl could only tilt her head. She knew everyone had a name, and while she didn't care that much about having a name herself, it still upset her. Like always, she just smiled and answered, "I don't have a name."

Ken couldn't help but have a small flashback at that reply. It reminded him of himself before his teacher had given him a name, and within moments of thinking that, a thought wormed its way into his mind and gave him a way to pay his master back. He had to name the girl before him. After several seconds of brainstorming, he decided on name for her, one because he was in the correct area to name her it, and two to spite his master a little. "I guess I better name you then. Your name will be Yachiru of Kusajishi from now on. By the way, the name's Ken of Zaraki," Ken spoke, copying his master's way of naming him and giving her own name.

The newly named Yachiru couldn't believe her ears. She had only met the person an hour ago, and he had already given her a name. While most people would have been annoyed to be named so quickly, Ken himself being an example of this, Yachiru was just happy. And so she did the first thing her hyper mind told her to do. She dove over to Ken and hugged him. "Thank you Kenny!" The hyper sugar addict squealed, nicknaming Ken without his permission.

And this is how the friendship between a teenaged battle maniac and a sugar addicted young woman began.

* * *

**Narrator section:**

**Jiyle: **That's the end of this chapter, oh look a dog plush doll!

_**Plush**_**Gazzadcs:** Who do you think your calling a dog!

**Jiyle: **Gah!…Gazzadcs? How come you're a dog version of Kon?

_**Plush**_**Gazzadcs:** *Sob* Never, ever agree to help in a experiment to get home with a clown. *Accidentally looks up Jiyle's skirt*

**Jiyle: ***Punts Gazzadcs* Don't come back Kon Clone!

_**Plush**_**Gazzadcs:** _It was an Accident! *_Screams from a distance*

**Jiyle:***Ignores* Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight. And Please Review!

**Yuzu:** *Out cold Gazzadcs is picked up by Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister* Oh look, another doll!

* * *

**Com****mentary from the Beta:**

**Hello, everyone! As you know (assuming you've read the AN at the top), I'm Jiyle, the beta of this fic. I'm sorry about the delay, I've been a bit busy (and lazy) lately ^ _ ^; Uhhhhm... things are about to get really busy for me soon (school. Blech.) so I apologize in advance for any delayed editing. Thank you for reading Hidden in Plain Sight and sparing the time to read my excuses!**

**Commentary from the Author:**

_**This is Gazzadcs and i just wanted to say something. Jiyle is an awesome beta so forgive her people! And yes i know this bit is tiny but i just wanted to state that this fic wouldn't be as good as it is without her. So her is a Thank you from me to my beta. Thanks for reading people and i hope you have enjoyed what we have done so far.**_


	6. A Fight between Warrior's

**Author note: **_**Next chapter has been completed. Again thank you for your reviews and comments, they are appreciated. Hopefully my fight scene is up to standard, its my second fight scene so I hope it works out well.**_

**Beta-reader: Jiyle**

**Narrator section:**

_**Ichigo(?):**_ Welcome back to the show people!

**Jiyle:** Ichigo? Why are you stealing the author's lines? That's my job!

_**Ichigo **_**Gazzadcs: **I am the author, I just borrowed Ichigo's body while he was hollow hunting….wait, what do you mean it's your job to steal my lines!

**Jiyle**: *Nervous Sweat drop*Erm … never mind that won't Ichigo come looking for his body?

_**Ichigo **_**Gazzadcs: **Oh, don't worry. He'll be too busy looking for Kon to look for this old body.

**Jiyle:** Why would he be looking for Kon?

_**Ichigo **_**Gazzadcs: **Because I flushed his annoying ar** down the toilet, mwahahaha.

**Jiyle:**…

_**Ichigo **_**Gazzadcs: **Anyway….

_**Ichigo **_**Gazzadcs/Jiyle:** We hope you enjoy this Chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight!

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. This chapter officially starts here!**_

* * *

(**Several Districts Away from the Eightieth District of North Rukon**)

There were several things that Ken had thought he would be doing when he first started his journey. One of the things he had expected was to travel around Rukongai and see the sights. Another would be to fight stronger opponents to increase his skill and perhaps even gain a rival, he remembered how his teacher commented on a number of occasions about the challenges rivals bring and how they helped one another to grow stronger.

So far, he had travelled a bit and seen a few sights, and fought several people that weren't afraid of his illusion's appearance. Several things had also happened that he had not expected in the least. He had not expected to gain a sister figure in the form of a shape shifting, sugar addicted young woman that pretended to be a child for candy. And he certainly didn't expect them to both have absolutely no direction sense what-so-ever, and end up completely lost because of it.

And that brings us to their current predicament. Both were hopelessly lost with no idea of which direction they were supposed to go to reach the Seireitei, the home of soul reapers. At the moment, Ken decided to walk in a random direction, it wasn't like he had a time limit after all. That was, if you didn't count his master beating him to a pulp for taking detours as a time limit…

While wondering, both Yachiru and Ken thought on what they had learned about their travel companion in the short time they had been together.

Ken had learned that Yachiru was an utter klutz in her adult form, which he took great amusement in since she had somehow ended up tripping on air several times. He had speculated about that being the real reason she stayed as a child. He would have voiced that thought if it wasn't for the fact that he had viewed thee amount of sweets the girl could consume, it was monstrous. She also seemed to be naturally hyper, and had the tendency to nickname every individual they came across, like calling him Kenny, for instance. He had also learned that the girl was a very fast runner, though that was mostly because of people who would dare try to keep her from her food, or the store vendors that chased her for stealing said food.

Yachiru had learned that Kenny gained any injuries that his illusion gained. She found that out when she had bitten the illusions see-through hand when it had gotten too close to her precious sweets and saw the bite mark appear on Ken's hand. She had also learned that, despite his love of battle and combat, he disliked killing. That didn't mean that he wouldn't kill his foes, far from it. In fact, if he saw someone bullying children or trying to force themselves on others, he would take them down without hesitation.

However, when it came to fellow warriors who simply fought for the sake of battle, he was hesitant to kill them. He would fight them seriously with the intent to kill, but if he could manage to defeat his opponent during the battle without killing them, he would let them live to fight again. What she found funny about him was the fact that Kenny had a 'saving people' thing. She had seen him challenging thugs and bandits which he simply because they were targeting people, what she found even funnier was the fact that he always phrased it as him wanting to fight them, instead of him simply wanting to help.

It wasn't long after Ken had met Yachiru that he had perfected his illusion skill, which brought a solid image of his illusion over his body, which was transparent and yellow for Yachiru for some reason. It also linked his senses to his Zanpakuto's skill, allowing him to see, hear and feel through it. This brought great joy to Yachiru, mainly because she used the illusion's shoulders as a means to travel. She seemed to like travelling at a height. Another thing she seemed to enjoy about the illusion, which annoyed yet amused Ken, was the fact that every time she played with its hair, his own moved to match it. Her favorite way to play with his hair was to hold it in two massive spikes that make it look like he had a pair of horns. In fact, she was doing that right at this moment.

"Yachiru could you stop that? Your supposed to be older than me," a slightly amused teen said to his sister figure. He had yet to decide if she was his older or younger sister, though he was leaning more towards the younger side.

"Nope!" Yachiru cheerfully replied, jumping from one of his illusion's shoulders to the other in rapid succession.

Ken decided to let her play for a while longer before they took a break. It wasn't long before Ken decided that it was time to take that break. As he began to sit down and lean on a wall, Yachiru flipped off his illusion's shoulder and landed in front of him, somehow pulling out a piece of chalk and beginning to draw on the ground. A second later, Ken closed his eyes to rest, the shadow of the building hiding his large form quite well.

Around ten minutes had passed before he was disturbed from his rest, but he chose to keep his eyes closed and ignore it for now.

"Anyone here strong!" An unknown man's voice rang out across the area. "I wanna fight!" this announcement interested Ken slightly, but not enough for him to run out and meet the voice.

"Isn't there one or two of you who want to die!?" Silence greeted the man's question. That was, until he heard Yachiru giggle. He guessed that she was laughing at whatever she had drawn - he still had his eyes closed so he was unsure. "Who was that?" The sound of rushing foot steps heading toward them followed his question.

A gasp was heard from his right before Yachiru began to talk. "You should go home. Kenny's in a good mood, so you'll be beaten for sure!" A small grin tugged on his face when he heard Yachiru's voice. Ken decided to open his eyes and had a look around. The first thing he saw was the image Yachiru had drawn. It looked like she had tried to recreate the first time he had seen his reflection when his illusion was on. The second thing he noticed was a young bald man that stood in front of Yachiru. The man had red painted marks on one side of his eyes, the mark's themselves looked like upside down tears. The man also wore a plain white yukata that was loosened to allow him the ability to move easily and a red sash which tied the yukata closed.

"He'll beat me because he's in a good mood, that doesn't make sense," the bald man stated to Yachiru, a condescending smirk on his face as he did so.

"Your pretty dense, aren't you?" Yachiru pouted to the man. Ken watched on as the two argued. "Kenny doesn't hold back when he's in a good mood."

"What was that!?" The anger in the man's tone was easily noticed by Ken, and the fact that he had pulled his sheathed sword off his shoulders as if he was going to smack Yachiru only made it easier to see. This made him instinctively release a small amount of reiatsu as he moved in front of Yachiru.

"Leave her alone." As he spoke, the bald man stopped what he was doing. Ken's illusion hovered over the man, the link between their senses making Ken feel like he, himself was towering over the man. "Not going to run?" Ken felt slightly amused at the look on the man's face, even if the amusement wasn't shown on his features. It looked like he was trying with all his might not to run in fear of him.

"Sorry buddy," the bald headed man spoke, overcoming his brief moment of fear. With a smirk back in place, the man jumped back into the main street, his weapon drawn in one hand while the scabbard was held in the other. "I'm in a good mood too!"

A few moments later a crowd had gathered, surrounding the two fighters in a circle perimeter. Yachiru sat on a barrel next to a feminine looking man who wore a flower decorated yukata, combed black hair defining his face.

"Ikkaku," the feminine man spoke, address the bald headed man that Ken was about to fight.

"_At least I know the guy's name now," _Ken thought, wondering if the man before him would fall to his blade like several others had before him.

"No helping out," the newly addressed Ikkaku spoke to the feminine man before turning back to Ken. "You're really strong, aren't you?" Ikkaku stated with a weary grin.

"Yeah," Ken gave a simple reply for the simply question.

"So am I!" Ikkaku announced once he had regained his confidence.

"Why are you keeping me waiting?" Ken began to channel his master slightly as he prepared to launch his attack. A grin began to form on his face as adrenaline began to pump through his veins. "Lets do this!"

With that, Ken shot at this opponent in a single leap, his blade arching from his back to meet his foe. With a clang of steel, he met Ikkaku's hasty guard, his sword and scabbard crossed over to protect his body. A full blown grin reached Ken's face as he saw his enemy blocking his first strike, and he continued to unleash multiple strikes against the man. A crater began to form under Ikkaku's feet with each strike he blocked, his stamina slowly being eroded away by his opponent's relentless assault. Just as Ken broke through Ikkaku's stance, he leapt back, doing a backwards summersault to escape his sword.

Ikkaku was panting from the brief exchange while Ken wasn't even breathing hard. The two locked gazes, a thin trickle of blood beginning to trail from Ikkaku's forehead and impairing his vision from his right eye.

"This is a first," Ikkaku stated suddenly. To him, this was the first time someone was able to wound him before falling to his blade and scabbard. With a chuckle, a maddening grin formed on his face. "I've never had this much fun before!" The battle began anew.

The battle continued with a flourish, Ikkaku came charging with his scabbard to attack at difficult angles, while using the same style to dodge. Ken, however, just swayed around his opponent's blade while blocking his scabbard with his free arm, gaining a few bruises in the process. His attacks may have missed any vitals, but each one of them marked a new cut into Ikkaku's flesh. The battle continued in a similar fashion for another few minutes, Ikkaku not gaining a single hit with his blade while all of the attacks he used with his scabbard were blocked with Ken's arm. With a flash of steel, the two separated once again.

"That was fun, it's been a while since I cut loose," Ken spoke, the grin gone from his face as he noticed the condition Ikkaku was in. The man was covered in cuts and panting in absolute exhaustion. Both of them knew that the next strike would end the battle. Both launched themselves at each other to end it. With a snap of steel, Ikkaku's blade laid broken on the ground. Ken didn't even look at his opponent as he sheathed his blade and walked off, Yachiru once again latched onto his illusion's shoulder.

"Wait, damn it!" Ikkaku's voice rang out, his wounded but obviously living body held up by his scabbard as his stared at Ken.

"Oh…you're still alive."

"What the hell, man?" Ikkaku stared at Ken with a look of rage. "Why didn't you finish me off? You won!"

"Forget that, I'm not the kind of man that would cut down a warrior that can no longer fight." Ken allowed a bit of his true thoughts to slip out as he stared at the beaten man in front of him. "And I'm not exactly obligated to kill you either."

"Don't screw with me!" Ikkaku bellowed with his last bit of remaining energy. "Are you mocking me? Kill me!"

"If you're a fighter then quit complaining about not being dead." The steel in Ken's tone pierced through Ikkaku better than any blade could have. "Don't accept defeat or beg for death," as Ken spoke, the lessons his master had taught him began to rise within his mind. " If you lost without dieing, it means you can carry on to fight. Survive, and battle against those that defeated you once before." The steel had lessened as he went on, his tone stayed strong but gained a fire of determination. "It's not like I held back. You're not dead because of your skill and luck. Live. Live to battle me once again, Ikkaku." Ken began to walk again, away from another victorious battle.

"W-wait, Please." The pleading tonefrom behind him stopped Ken in his tracks as he turned and looked Ikkaku in the eye once more.

"Your name, your name please tell me your name," he continued once Ken stopped, repeating the sentence due to lack of breath.

Ken stared hard into the beaten man, he did not see anger, hate or any such emotion, all he saw was determination. A determination to reach a goal, one that he had seen within his own eyes several times before. "My name is Ken, Ken of Zaraki." And with that, he left, not looking back.

* * *

(_Ten minutes later_)

Both Yachiru and Ken had been walking in silence ever since they left. However, that silence was about to be broken.

"Why did you miss on purpose on the last strike?" Yachiru questioned Ken as they walked, getting a brief halt from Ken's footsteps before he carried on walking.

"I don't know what you mean - he survived with his own skill and luck alone," was his reply to her. He only received a fit of giggles in response.

They continued to walk in silence again, that was, until Ken realized one important factor. "Where the heck are we Yachiru?" he questioned in confusion.

Yachiru, in response, pouted with one finger on her bottom lip. This pose was known as her 'thinking pose, number two', the first being her face scrunched up in concentration (or constipation, depending on who sees it).

"I don't know, Kenny," was the cheerful response. This gained an annoyed twitch from Ken.

A quick sigh, and a quick survey of the surrounding area later, he decided to do the only thing he could think of: ask the equally lost pink-haired girl which direction they should go…sometimes, he showed how much of an idiot he could be. "Which way to Seireitei, Yachiru?"

"That way!" Yachiru responded, pointing at a random direction on reflex.

"Are you sure?" asked the unnerved Ken at the rapid response.

"Of course I am! And if I'm right, you have to buy me a full bag of sweets," announced Yachiru in triumph.

"That's fine," an absentminded Ken replied, after all, what was the chance of her being right, right?…_right?_

Unfortunately for Ken, that was the first time that Yachiru was right, and, while he did, in fact, gain some head way to his destination, he would have of preferred not having a hyper Yachiru being the price for it.

* * *

(**The Twenty-eighth District of North Rukon**)

This area was home to one of many underground fighting tournaments, as well as the furthest one away from Seireitei at any given time. This tournament, like all the others in the past, was being hosted in an abandoned circus. The stands surrounding the circus ring were filled with all kinds of different people, each having their own hands filled with tickets that showed who they had bet on, be it for them to lose or win. The tournament had been going on for a few months now, with several days between each battle so the victors could gain some rest for the next fight. At the moment, only one battle remained to be seen, and with it, who the final champion was. The ring was laid out bare, nothing was left out between the fighters, leaving them to duke it out on pure skill and brutality.

On the left side of the ring stood a teenager. The girl had bright golden hair that fell to her shoulders, her bangs framing her pale, petite features. In fact, the girl's entire body was petite in appearance, even her height seemed to add to that image. She wore a simple yellow training gi that had, had its sleeves removed and a black belt to hold it in place. The girl's feet were in a simple pair of black socks and sandals.

Across from the girl stood a mammoth of a man, easily towering over the girl. The man had black platted hair that was worn in a ponytail, a thick greasy beard covered most his dark skinned face and neck. The man wore no shirt showing off his hideous scars and tattoos. His legs seemed to have ripped through whatever pants he had been wearing and turned them into a long pair of torn, baggy shorts. As for his feet, the man wore a pair of black leather army boots.

It was then that the announcer's voice rang out through the area. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the final round of this year's annual Underground Fighting Tournament! We have seen bloodshed and brutality that most would only dream of seeing with their own two eyes!" Once the cheering had calmed down, the announcer began his speech once more. "While others fell victim to weakness, these two thrived and remained triumph over all challenges. On the left side of this arena, we have the deadly, graceful, and brutal _Hornet!_" The screams of applause from the females in stands were deafening. Everyone, even the teen they were cheering for, was left deaf for a small period of time as they calmed down. "And we can see that the girl has most of the female audience on her side! On the right of this arena, we have none other than the winner of this tournament for four straight years: the one, the only, the big, the bad, _Grizzly Bear_!" This time, the reception was mixed. The majority of the male section were praising the man, with the odd man booing. However every female seemed to boo him for no other reason than the fact that he was against their idol. "It seems our star has a mixed reception tonight, but let's see if the new comer can come out victorious and win the title of Champion! Lets-Find-Out!"

The Hornet walked quietly towards the bear, while he bear charged at her with the grace of a rhino trying to dance. Everyone in the audience were on the edge of their seat, expecting an epic battle that would be remembered for ages to come. Just as the bear was about to reach her, she zoomed forward, striking a low kick out. A high pitched squeal echoed around the arena silencing everyone. Not long after the first kick, the girl repeated the action against the man's most delicate part, while said man's squeals reached a pitch no one had known a male could make. As the bear's legs failed him, the hornet altered her kicking to stomping, brutalizing the man under her until he was unconscious from pain.

A very nervous announcer finally gathered the courage to speak. " T-T-T-The winner of this year's tournament is the…_Hornet!_" The females in the stand roared in approval while the man cried silent tears for their fallen brethren, pity radiating off them in waves.

The Hornet quickly made her way towards the exit after she noticed the time, rapidly applying the Shinigami skill 'flash step' once she was out of sight.

* * *

(_Four hours later, The Fong Residence_)

The Hornet was seen panting as she appeared in front her home. Sweat pouring down her face at the rapid use of flash steps. Once the girl had calmed her breathing, she utilised the dye kidou spell to change the colour of her clothes from yellow to black. The girl left her hair her its natural colour as she entered her home.

"Welcome home, Shaolin!" An elderly couple greeted once they saw her enter.

"Happy to be home," Shaolin answered, before sitting down and eating a meal with her family.

She wondered on what their reaction would be if they found out she was participating in underground fights, more than likely horror, now that she thought on it. It was a good thing that they only thought she was out on a very long run using her flash step skills.

And so, the Hornet of the underground fight rings enjoyed a quiet meal with her family after winning another tournament.

* * *

**Narrator section:**

_**Ichigo**_** Gazzadcs: **And another chapter bites the dust…*Sniff* what's that god awful smell!

**Jiyle: **I don't know, but it smells like a sewer…

**Kon:** There he is! *A Dripping wet and green Kon comes charging in, quickly followed by…*

**Ichigo:** Give me my body back!

_**Ichigo**_** Gazzadcs: **Like hell I wilgah!

**Jiyle: ***Innocently holds Hat & Clogs almighty stick behind her back* Well would you look at that, he left you body as soon as you asked!

**Ichigo/Kon:**…

**Jiyle:** And look! His former plush body is right here! *Shoves soul capsule down dolls throat*

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** Ack, my throat…why am I tiny again?

**Jiyle:** Don't worry, your back to being Hidden in Plain's Sight official mascot!

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** *Stares at Jiyle with a Plush look of Horror*

**Ichigo/Kon:** *Looks at each other before shrugging* Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight! And Please Review!

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs/Jiyle:** Hey, you just stole my line!

* * *

**Extra: Ken's reaction to his Illusions image**

Ken looked down at puddle of water with a look of pure shock on his face. He had not moved an inch for over three minutes.

"Kenny, are you afraid of your own reflection, or something?" Yachiru questioned in confusion, after all, she hadn't seen that look since she ate all the candy at a store before high tailing out of there and leaving him to clean up the mess.

"E_e b_ws," a small whisper could be heard from Ken as he tried to answer.

"What was that Kenny?"

"My Illusion…" His voice was louder this time.

"Yes?" Yachiru made sure to stress the word out, clearly showing that she was losing her patience.

"_MY ILLUSION HAS NO EYEBROWS_!" Ken screamed to the heavens. This response gained a shock look from Yachiru before she went into an epic fit of giggles which she wouldn't come out of for some time.

* * *

**Commentary from the Beta: **

**Yeah… for those of you who regularly read this (though I doubt many bother to read it twice so long after the original update), it took me waaaay too long to edit this chapter. My only excuse: school (again, blech) and computer problems. I'm sorry it took so long. I admit, my procrastination probably had something to do with the delay… I think I'm going to start printing out the raw versions so I can edit them at school… On another note, I've been trying to get myself to draw a picture of a dog plushie ;) but so far I've had no luck. Ah well. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Picking up another Stray

**Author note: **_**Sorry for the late chapter people, I have been annoyingly busy, I just managed to get a chapter up of my other fic before I returned to this. Anyway, I'm going to try and finish two chapter's next week to make it up to you, this is my plan anyway.**_

**Beta-reader: Jiyle**

**Narrator section:**

**Punching Bag: **Were is everyone?

*Narrator Section Cancelled, Due to no one of interest attending*

**Punching Bag:** That Son of a Bit**

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Bleach; Harry Potter or any associated characters or fictional locations. The Story goes on!**_

* * *

(**Fifth District of West Rukongai)**

Ken realized that something was wrong with both himself and Yachiru. After all, they had been able to see one of the gates into Seireitei a week ago, yet they had somehow gotten off course completely and ended up…wherever the hell they were now!

This all led up to an annoyed Ken and a bored Yachiru marching through the poorer area of the fifth district of West Rukongai. Not that they knew where they were at the time.

It wasn't a surprise for Ken when he saw people carrying around weapons. While most people seemed to think that the crime rate lowered the closer one got to Seireitai, the truth was that it was much, much simpler. The crimes were more organized, criminals were better dressed, and had a much higher influence then the ones further out in Rukongai. The worst part of this was the fact that the reapers tasked with guard duty around these areas were usually paid off to ignore these individual's.

While Ken didn't know the most of that, he recognized scum quite easily. The sneer on their faces as they walked by, the way they grouped together with arrogance, people trying to make themselves smaller as they passed. They were lucky that they weren't trying anything while he was in his current mood, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from permanently breaking something.

While he didn't care if he killed people like the scum around him, he would rather not have to deal with reapers patrolling the district. It would be much harder for him to fight the current Kenpachi in Seireitei if he was a wanted man…

Ken quickly hoisted Yachiru up by her collar when one of said scum called her a pink haired monkey. While he might have agreed with them, he didn't want to deal with Yachiru biting at their ankles like a pissed off puppy.

After Ken had walked away from the now laughing men with a thrashing Yachiru in hand, she finally calmed down .

"Why did you get in the way of my fight, Kenny?" Yachiru questioned with a small glare as she sat on his illusion's left shoulder. "You never let me stop your fights…" the pouting girl murmured as Ken answered with silence.

Luckily for Ken, fate decided to save him from answering. By the time Yachiru registered the shriek of fright from a nearby ally, Ken had already started to run.

The sight they came across when they arrived was not an unfamiliar one, a trio of drunken men were holding a young woman down while one was fumbling with his pants. Both dove into action without a second of hesitation.

Yachiru, utilizing her speed, flipped off of the illusion's shoulder as Ken ran at the two men holding the women down. She quickly latched onto the fumbler's back and began to bite her sharp teeth straight into the man's skull.

Ken, not letting Yachiru's actions distract him, used the momentum from his short run to ram his foot into the back of one of the men's head. The force of the blow launched the man of his feet and into the wall in front of him. With a solid crunch, the man fell, unconscious, to the ground, his bent nose showed that the man would have some lasting injuries from the very short bout with Ken.

The woman that the man had previously been holding had a look that crossed between confusion and fear upon her face. The man beside her, however, had already wet himself when he saw Ken crush his friend with a single kick.

Ken, using the rebound effect he gained from his kick, fluidly spun to face the remaining man as he gripped the hilt of his sword. With a grin that highlighted the scar across his face, he swung his sword like a club, the blade still held inside the scabbard.

With a thud, the man had his face imbedded into the ground, a purple bruise quickly rising on the side of his face.

A quiet thump alerted Ken about the remaining man. Quickly spinning in place to check on Yachiru, he was surprised by the sight he was met with.

The man was unconscious with Yachiru striking a pose, one foot on top of his head. By the looks of things, the drunken thug had ran right into a wall, trying to get the pink piranha off of his scalp. Yachiru must of jumped off last second, leaving the man to collide with the wall unhindered. Which left him a crumpled mess on the floor as Yachiru did a victory pose on top of his head.

When a sigh of relief sounded from behind Ken, he realized that he had forgotten about the woman in the heat of battle, no matter how short it was. He slowly turned in her direction, trying not to frighten her more than she already was.

He briefly noticed that the woman stiffened when he eyes laid upon her. The woman had silky black hair that ended just at her shoulders, a single lock fell across her face and frayed slightly above her eyebrows. Amethyst eyes gleamed at him, confusion was evident in them with a hint of fear. The woman's skin tone was pale, enhancing her petite looks. In fact, if it wasn't for the rags she was wearing, he would have expected her to be a noblewomen.

Ken was startled from his observations when the women spoke up.

* * *

Hisana couldn't help but be confused with the individual in front of her. The man, looking ten times more frightening than the men who tried to force themselves onto her, had saved her.

The man towered above her, a terrifying grin had even appeared on his features during the battle, though it was gone now. You could see countless scars across the man's skin, a large jagged one reaching from the top of his hairline all the way to his jaw.

A pink, _"quite vicious if those bite marks are anything to go by"_ girl traveled with the man by his shoulder. It was an unusual pairing to say the least, a little girl traveling with a behemoth of a man. It would have made more sense if they were a family, but she couldn't see any resemblance between them at all.

A large flood of emotions entered her as the word family appeared in her mind. _"Don't think about it!"_ After a few calming breaths, she returned to the matter at hand, only to see the man's jade eyes staring curiously at her face. The look instantly made her tense. Still unsure on how she should react to the man in front of her, she just stared at him.

After a minute of awkward silence, she finally brought herself to speak. "Thank you for saving me," she thanked him politely, her soft voice silently imploring for his name.

The man scratched the back of his head in… embarrassment? As if he wasn't used to people thanking him. "Ken, of Zaraki," Ken, as the man called himself, replied with a slight tilt of his head. "And you don't need to thank me. I only did that for a fight, after all." This time he averted his gaze, clearly showing that he was outright lying. If the giggles from the pink haired girl were anything to go by, this wasn't the first time he had tried to get out of being thanked with that excuse.

"Heya! I'm Yachiru of Kusajishi!" the girl proudly announced, excitement showing clearly as she bounced on the spot. "And I'm Kenny's sister!" Now that, she wasn't expecting.

Hisana snapped her head back and forth between them, shock shown clearly on her face as she did. She could hear Yachiru's giggles as she searched both of them for anything that would show some resemblance. It didn't help that Ken was palming his face in his hands while the girl continued to giggle.

She eventually decided to act as if the last few seconds didn't happen, simply to get rid of the fact that it didn't make sense.

"My name is Hisana, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she spoke in a quiet tone towards Ken, silently ignoring Yachiru's pleas for attention. "And be that as it may, you did save me in the end, ."

She carried on speaking, ignoring Yachiru's burst of laughter, as well as Ken's stunned look at being called . " I am now in you debt, and will now travel with you until I have repaid said debt."

Before Ken had a chance to reject, or Yachiru, for that matter, Hisana sent a small glare before smiling and continuing on. "Or do you plan to abandon me here, surrounded by people like the ones currently on the ground?"

With a sigh the man tied his sword onto his back and sent a glare towards the heavens, as if to blame them for his current situation. "Just don't get into any fights," the man spoke before walking off, fully expecting her to follow him.

"Like you're one to talk, Kenny!" The pink haired girl was quick to reply, and swiftly leap onto the man's shoulder, using it as a seat to travel on.

Hisana could hardly believe she had just done that. _"What was I thinking?"_ When no answer was forthcoming, she slowly jogged to catch up to them. Just as she caught up to the pair, she could faintly hear Ken mumble something. She could have sworn that it sounded like: ' Am I cursed to meet everyone like this?' She quickly shook it off. It's not like he knew everyone by fighting, right?

* * *

(**Junrinan - First District of West Rukongai)**

Toshiro sat just outside the steps of his home, not having changed much despite the amount of time that had passed. The only things that had changed for him were his hair and his height.

He was almost a head taller than what he had previously been. He had actually been proud of this. Until Momo had gone and ruined it by claiming she was still taller than him, and proving that fact.

His hair was almost completely white now. It was only in certain lighting that you were able to see the small amount of blond that was still in his hair colour. It was almost as if he was cursed to match the nick name Momo had been calling him since he was small.

While those were unfortunate bits of news for him, on both accounts, the fact that Momo had been accepted into the reaper academy had been a blessing. He finally had some peace and quiet, and plenty of time to relax without being jumped by a hyper Momo.

Something he found out did stop him from enjoying his new found freedom. It was so irritably boring without Momo around. While he enjoyed peace and quiet as much as the next guy, too much of it could make anyone stir-crazy. He did find something to do to ward off the boredom. Practicing swordsmanship, and reading Momo's left over books, all of which happened to be related to reapers in one way or another.

The thumping of footsteps reminded Toshiro that Momo had been visiting the next before hand. It was obvious, at least to him, that she had forgotten to get up in the morning and thus, would be late for her day at the academy.

Feeling a little mischievous, he stuck his foot out towards the door, just in time for Momo to trip on his leg, and go flying out the doorway in her mad rush to be on time. It took Toshiro a moment to school his features and to force his laughs down so he wouldn't be laughing out loud. He managed it just in time, since Momo just rose from her tumble and turned when he had. He did not like the way her scowl disappeared as soon as she noticed him and became a cheery smile, not at all.

"Shiro-chan!" the bubbly girl yelled before she dive bombed him, cutting him off from his escape route with her slightly stronger arms. "You've been waiting to see me off to the academy, haven't you!" The way she said it was more like a fact than a question.

"Of course I wasn't, now release me!" he demanded of the girl, like he had done so many times before. This was one of the few things he did not miss from the girl's absence. It did come to a surprise for him when she actually complied to his demand.

"Shiro-chan," The girl spoke from a distance this time, allowing Toshiro to see that she was wearing the red and white female uniform for the academy. "Make sure you continue to read up on those books". And with that, the girl was back to her full blown sprint.

It took Toshiro a few moments to realize why she had said that. She seemed to think that he was reading those books to join the reaper academy. Which was probably a good thing, he didn't want to be on the end of a rant if she found out he had been reading them out of boredom.

The idea of joining the academy did intrigue him, however, he had not thought to do so before. He was just about to head in when he noticed a white envelope on the ground were Momo had fallen. Reading the front of it revealed that it was a prize for the winner of a Kido competition. It was a bit of a shock when he saw what the prize actually was, three front row tickets to a fighting competition, which had nothing to do with Kido in the slightest.

"Hmm, Interesting…" were his final words before he stepped back inside his home.

* * *

**Narrator section:**

**Jiyle: **Didn't we miss one of these?

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs: **Huh? Oh yeah, I cancelled it.

**Jiyle:** What! Why?

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** The only person who was going to show up was Ichigo's punching bag.

**Jiyle:** Oh, Kei-something or other right?

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** Yep, that guy.

**Kei-Something:** How dare you ignore me! *Charges at the Plush doll while crying*

**Jiyle:** Clothes line! *Knock's him to the ground with her arm*

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** Huh, I can see how Ichigo came to enjoy that.

**Kei-Something: ***Looks up*Oh, nice view.

**Jiyle:** You! *Unleashing womanly fury in 3, 2, 1*

**Kei-Something:** Garrrrgh.

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** Ah, it's good not being the comedy relief for a change. *Sigh's in happiness*

**Jiyle:** Strike! *Auto-Equip baseball bat*

_**Plush **_**Gazzadcs:** DAMMmmmm it! *Becomes a star in the distance*

**Jiyle:** Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hidden in Plain Sight! And Please Review!

* * *

**Extra: Lost Boy Meet's Two Lost Reaper's.**

Ken and Yachiru had been trekking the woods for the last hour. Ken had even cancelled his illusion because of the amount of times it had gotten hit in the head by a branch. It was times like these that he wished it was shorter.

"Where the hell am I now!" Three voices scream out into the area…Wait, three?

A boy walked out from behind a tree, a knapsack and a large umbrella strapped to his back. The boy had a small pair of fangs showing in his mouth with a yellow stripped headband strapped to his forehead.

The boy took one look at Ken before he angrily pointed and yelled, "Ranm," but before he could finish his catchphrase, Yachiru had snatched his knapsack off his back with a cry of 'Foood'.

"Hey, you don't have any ramen in here!" Yachiru yelled at the boy, completely misunderstanding what the boy had been about to say.

Ken sighed in annoyance before speaking to Yachiru. "What have I told you about stealing food?"

"Not to get caught?" The girl replied with a fake innocent tone, which would have completely fooled anyone who didn't know her.

It was then the boy apologized for mistaking Ken for his 'dishonourable' rival. It wasn't long after that, the three lost individual's made camp while they tried to guess the location they were currently at.

Not more than ten steps away, a group of people starred, as they watched three people build a camp fire in the middle of the park's small forest area.

* * *

**Com****mentary from the beta:**

Hello! Me again (Jiyle, in case you don't know…)! This is the first time in about three chapters that I've managed to finish editing in less than a week (Hurray!). Uhm…so who else was freaked out by the latest manga chapter? I actually screamed "CORPSES!" when I saw the ash-skeleton-thingies… then I started contemplating the similarities between them and the inferi from Harry Potter… On another note: Hisana! Byahisa FTW! Yeah, I'm a fangirl XD


End file.
